1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ozonizer of the type having two electrodes facing each other with one of the electrodes being provided with an insulating layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone producing devices are being used in industrial plants in ever increasing numbers, ozone being a strong means of oxidation utilized in sewage treatment, air cleaning, the treatment of drinking water, food storage, as well as in the field of medicine and chemistry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,043 describes a device for the production of ozone by means of silent discharge in gas, the device consisting of a discharge cell connected to a voltage source for its energy supply, by means of a circuit arrangement. The cell consists of two parallel, electrically conductive plate shaped electrodes, separated by a parallel non-conductive layer of even thickness, as well as by an air gap. The non-conductive layer is arranged on one of the electrodes, so that the air gap extends between this layer and the other electrode. The non-conductive layer is intended for the limitation of the discharge voltage and prevents any intensive spark and arc discharge, causing unacceptable temperature increases within the discharge gap and thus a destruction of the ozone produced. In ozonizers of this type, a multitude of surface discharges is created, statistically distributed over a certain space and time. In addition, the size of the discharging surface element depends on the surface conductivity of the non-conductive layer and on the humidity of the air flowing through the discharge gap. In an ozonizer of this type, the size of the statistically distributed uncontrolled individual discharges cannot be adjusted to the value which is most advantageous for the production of ozone.